Snoring is an affliction that affects many people. Snoring may be an ongoing, regular problem, or may occur intermittently or occasionally. Snoring may result in various problems, both to the person snoring as well as those around the person snoring. For example, snoring has been linked to sleep deprivation, in which the sleeping patterns of the person snoring may be disrupted. Such sleep deprivation may result in daytime drowsiness, lack of focus, as well as other problems. There are a number of other breathing disorders including, but not limited to, OSA, COPD, and Asthma that could be aided by the use of a supplemental breathing apparatus.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a general system that can employ a nasal interface in accordance with the present disclosure. Generally, an apparatus for treating snoring can included an air source 1, a nasal interface 3 and a connection 2, such as tubing, connecting the air source 1 and the nasal interface 3. The comfort of a user is important in the arrangement of a nasal interface. It is also important to try to minimize the amount of air flow that leaks out of the nasal interface. In other words, it is desirable to have an efficient coupling between the nasal interface the user's nose so as to try to maximize the amount of air that is transferred between the nasal interface and the user's nose.